Five Minutes to Midnight
by WritersAnon
Summary: Camp Rock-ers reunite at Ella's rockin' New Years Eve party. But the catch? It's a masquerade. And no one knows who's who. What's gonna happen to Mitchie when the clock strikes 12?


**Okay, okay. So this idea just popped into my head as I was watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S.! Does anyone here watch that? Anyways, I was watching the episode where Monica, Ross, and Joey are invited to dance on Dick's Rockin' New Years party video thing. Oh. Man. Was that a funny episode or what?! Anyways, I got this idea partially from that episode... So enjoy! Hope everyone had a good New Years as well! :)**

*****

I am so ready for this party! I can't believe everyone from Camp is going! I haven't seen anyone since the end. I mean, I've talked to Caitlyn and Ella, I've even come in contact with all of Connect 3 throughout the year. But no ones heard from Tess Tyler. It was strange how she was the most popular one, and she's no where to be found. Anyways, I was in the middle of getting ready when my phone started spazzing out, singing Looking Up by Paramore. One of my favorite bands. It was Jason's ringtone. I immediately dove for my phone across the room and answered a little out of breath.

"Mitchie speaking." I said calmly.

"Mitchie! It's Jason!" He greeted happily.

"I know Jase, I have caller ID." I chuckled.

"Oh, I forgot." He laughed along with me. "Anyways, I was calling to know if you were coming to Ella's party tonight. Someone's been _dying_ to see you."

And in the background, I heard something being thrown.

"Ouch, jeez dude! Calm down!" Jase said to someone.

"FYI, I haven't been 'dying' to see her." I heard a voice deny.

I ignored it, not really recognizing the voice. "Well, yeah. I guess I will."

And once again, in the background, I heard someone say something...It was like a muffled cheer.

"Sweet! What are you wearing?" Jason asked, knowing he probably wouldn't notice me, with a mask. Seeing how it _was_ a masquerade.

"Not telling!" I smirked. "If you were really my best friend, you would be able to find me tonight without knowing what I'm wearing."

"But-! Ugh, fine." He said defeated, not really wanting to argue over something as silly as what I was wearing.

"Well, I'm not done getting ready. So I'll see you tonight?" I said, walking into the bathroom where my make-up was lying on a counter.

"For sure!" He said excitedly. "See you soon!"

Click.

I tossed my phone onto my bed and adjusted my make-up to match with my outfit. Tonight I was gonna dress up in a ruby red flapper costume with fishnet leggings, black peep toe heels, and long gloves. Along with a red mask, drowned in sequins and fake jewels.

Since I was gonna wear a mask, I didn't do any eye make-up besides my mascara. And to finish off my whole look, I added red lipstick. I smacked my lips a couple times, then grabbed my things and I was out the door.

I quickly got into my car to pick up Caitlyn, since she was on the way to Ella's. I was around the corner when I dialed her number.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey foolio! Come outside. I'm almost there."

_"How do I know you're _almost_ here? What if you leave me waiting outside forever?!"_

"Cause I can see your house, dummy." I laughed.

_"Oh, okay! See ya in a few then."_

I threw my phone into the cup holder and parked on her driveway to wait for her. She locked the door and ran to the passenger side of my Hybrid Prius. It saves me money, okay? What's a teenage girl gonna do to get gas money?

"You look _hot!_" She exclaimed putting it on her seatbelt.

"You don't look half bad yourself!" I complimented.

Caitlyn always looked good. Tonight, she put on an off the shoulder lime green dress, accessorized with silver bangles up to her elbows on both arms, along with black leggings, with white and lime green high tops. Always like Caity to go green.

We drove along and chattered until we got up to her house where we put on our masks. Caitlyns was just as sparkly as mine.

"Time to _par-tay!_" Caitlyn shouted as we got out of the car and entered to the last party of the decade.

* * *

"Alright you guys! Who's having fun?!" Ella shouted from the DJs mike.

The crowd replied with screams, and laughs.

"Greaat! Just so everyone knows, it's five minutes to midnight! Everyone needs a _kissing_ partner!" She laughed in a sing-song voice. As the last words left her mouth, "Five Minutes to Midnight" by Boys Like Girls was playing, ironically.

Again, the crowd replied with wolf whistles and shouts of excitement. She left the DJ booth to find, who I'm assuming, was Jason. Her boyfriend since the end of Camp Rock. Those two were so cute! Speaking of relationships, I found myself single after the whole Final Jam ordeal. It turns out, me and Shane didn't have a spark, but ended up staying friends. I mean, I'm the one who changed who he was, and we ended up becoming super close! So that makes me single. Alone. By myself...with no one to kiss at midnight.

"Well this is fantastic!" I laughed, talking to no one in particular. I was left alone by the snack table, while Caity was out, dancing and taking the spotlight from all the other dancers. I couldn't even tell who was who, now that everyone had their masks on.

Suddenly as the last song ended, a slower, much better song came on. Then before I knew it, I was dragged onto the dance floor by a stranger. Holding me firmly by the wrist, whoever this person was, he was not letting go. I tried squirming away, but this guy pulled me all the way to the middle of the floor where we were surrounded by other couples. I cursed to myself as he turned around to grab me by the waist. I would have punched him in the face if I could, but he was atleast a good head taller than I was.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, loud enough so he could hear over the music.

"You don't recognize me?" He questioned through his black mask.

I shook my head, confused.

"Just dance with me." He begged, still having his arms around me, while my arms were dangling by my sides awkwardly. I sighed, but gave in, wrapping my arms around his neck.

_"Twoooo minutes y'all!"_ The DJ shouted at the crowd, breaking through the song.

"So, you really don't know who I am?" He questioned, sounding rather surprised after a few moments of silence.

"Nope." I sighed, popping on the last note. "Do you know who I am?"

He laughed to himself before answering. "I would say that I do not." He chuckled. "I thought you were cute, so I grabbed your hand to dance." He explained.

My mouth was in the shape of an 'O'. Thankfully it was dark on the dance floor, because I could feel my face burn up at his compliment. I don't even know this guy, yet he gets me to blush? He's probably one of those rich guys from Ella's school who plays girls all the time. She's told me plenty about _those_ guys. I cannot let him break me!

_"Twenty seconds!"_ The DJ screeched, interupting my thoughts.

"So you probably have to go find your _partner_, huh?" I asked, pulling apart from this mystery kid.

"No, no, no." He laughed, pulling my closer. "I was sorta hoping you'd be my partner?" He said, sounding a little nervous and unsure as the music faded.

I just smiled, letting my arms slip back to my sides. He broke me. Oh goodness! I blushed more, and turned to the giant screen where the 10-second countdown was about to take place.

_"10...."_ He pulled me closer.

_"9...."_

_"8...."_ I rested my hands on his chest.

_"7...."_

_"6...."_ He smiled at me, leaning in closer.

_"5...."_

_"4...." _I giggled.

_"3...."_

_"2...."_ We said together, before closing the space between each other.

_"1! HAPPY NEW YEARS!"_ The room shouted in unison.

Noise makers were going off, confetti was flying all over, and his lips were on mine. I quickly let up, and took a deep breath. My first kiss of the year was with a stranger...How wonderful.

"Mitchie!" I heard someone scream. I turned around to see Ella in a pink chiffon dress and a retro black and pink mask, and behind her was Jason. He practically towered Ella. And he wasn't looking half-bad either, wearing a simple gray and black striped shirt with a black vest, with his usualy skinny jeans and dress shoes.

"Mitchie?" My stranger asked.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." I joked, pulling my mask off.

Ella ran towards me, and pulled me into a huge hug! I just laughed and hugged her back.

"Hey guys!" Mystery guy greeted them.

"You know them?" I questioned, looking back and forth between the couple, and my wonderfully sweet stranger.

"Nate!" Jason smiled through his mask.

"N-Nate?" I stuttered.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." He mimicked, grabbing me from behind, around the waist.

"Did something happen here?" Ella winked at me.

Oh yes, something definitely happened here. I just kissed Nate Black.

* * *

_You liiiike?? I was inspired. :P Kinda choppy, but I'm working on it. I was gonna leave it as a one-shot, but maybe I'll extend it a few chapters? What do ya think? Let me know please! :D_

_xoxo  
Ariana _


End file.
